


snow

by owlsshadows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Twitter Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlsshadows/pseuds/owlsshadows
Summary: Tetsurou has never known Tooru before he becametheOikawa Tooru, captain of the Japanese national team, but he always wished he had known him before when, upon complimenting Tooru's mature and composed demeanour, Daichi would grumble something about high school. Tetsurou has never thought that he could love his cool and charming boyfriend even more before he accepted Tooru's invitation to Miyagi.In which Tetsurou gets to know that Tooru literally never gives up anything. Not even a snow ball fight. Not even when his boyfriend is risking pneumonia.





	snow

**Author's Note:**

> written for liza's prompt on twitter: oikuro + snow

Tetsurou has never known Tooru before he became _the_ Oikawa Tooru, captain of the Japanese national team, but he always wished he had known him before when, upon complimenting Tooru's mature and composed demeanour, Daichi would grumble something about high school. Tetsurou has never thought that he could love his cool and charming boyfriend even more before he accepted Tooru's invitation to Miyagi.

Now, laying in a pile of snow and suffering the relentless onslaught of a childish and very, very petty Tooru in an already lost snow fight, Tetsurou realises his mistake, and laughter bubbles up in his throat, hoarse, hyena-ish.

How did it never cross his mind? Tooru is not _the_ Oikawa Tooru without reason.

And Tetsurou… well. It has never been the charm he was drawn to, nor the fame, not even the talent. Tooru piqued his interest with his tenacity, his hard work and relentless soul… and what makes a more masterful combo, than to pair up stubbornness with childishness?

"What? You give up?" Tooru asks, practically burying Tetsurou in snow.

"I do, I do," Tetsurou says, reaching out and pulling his boyfriend beside him, rolling over to pin Tooru down under him. "Do you?"

"I never give up anything," Tooru says, and that, while so inherently _Tooru_ it hurts, is the most childish Tetsurou has ever heard him.

“I know,” he replies, leaning down and pressing a kiss on Tooru's temple. “Though I never expected that you _literally_ don’t give up anything. Not even a snow fight. Not even when your boyfriend is risking pneumonia.”

“Are you mocking me?” Tooru asks, lifting a brow.

“I might, a little,” Tetsurou smiles back. “But don’t worry. Immaturity suits you. Makes you human. Otherwise, you would be too perfect,” he elaborates when Tooru scrunches his nose in disapproval -- and it seems to work, as Tooru flashes a confident grin. “Strangely enough, I’m delighted to get to know more about you.”

“Likewise,” Tooru sing-songs, pushing Tetsurou off him, only to sit up and cling to him again. “Though sadly, the more I know about you the more attracted I seem to be to you,” Tooru sighs theatrically.

“Is that a problem I wonder?” Tetsurou smirks.

Tooru feeds him snow in reply.

“Sa’amura was right,” Tetsurou spits snow, laughing.

“Sawamura? Daichi?” Tooru lifts his brows behind the curtain of slightly damp hair.

“Hn,” Tetsurou nuzzles Tooru’s neck, pressing his cold face to the warm surface. “He told me you’re a piece of art.”

“Did he?” Tooru asks, hand coming up to ruffle snow out of Tetsurou’s scarf.

“He also sent me his condolences when I told him I had started dating you.”

“That bastard.”

“Was he wrong?” Tetsurou asks, cheeky.

“No, of course not,” Tooru laughs, standing up and pulling Tetsurou after him. “But he didn’t warn _me_ about _you!_ ”


End file.
